


A Demon & A Doll

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Katharsi Origins [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Control, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Multi, Panther Spirit Guide, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Powerlessness, Punishment, Rebellion, Regret, Soul-Searching, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Vampires, Wolf Spirit Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misuteri and Kouken decide it's best if they go their separate ways. While they both feel liberated, given the weight and intensity of their relationship, old habits die hard when Misuteri is approached by a mystery man that seems to have all the answers. </p><p>He doesn't. He just wants power. Her power. And he'll stop at nothing to keep it. </p><p>(There will be eventual D/S smut in this story, given the circumstances of Misuteri's new relationship but, I'm just not sure when. I'll post trigger warnings. No worries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Set Free

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Dawn of Inception (a story where a real world girl gets sucked into the spirit world and is forced to literally fight her demons). In Dawn of Inception, Kouken and Misuteri are lovers. However, after they defeat Ayamaru (Kuro's mother), they're both left with a lot to think about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouken summons Misuteri to the Altar Room to talk. Their conversation takes a number of turns before Kouken leaves alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after Dawn of Inception (a story where a real world girl gets sucked into the spirit world and is forced to literally fight her demons). In Dawn of Inception, Kouken and Misuteri are lovers. However, after they defeat Ayamaru (Kuro's mother), they're both left with a lot to think about.

A girl with long, brown hair entered a large, red room. Her black, high-heeled boots clicked on the hard ground. The blue jeans she wore had the backs walked off of them. She had a thin, cropped leather jacket on over a tight black tank top. The hem of her shirt was close to her collarbone despite the bountiful curve of her chest. She put her sunglasses on top of her head.  
  
She looked around at the large black crystals on the scarlet walls and the round ceiling. They cast off a bright white light; it reflected off the walls giving the room an intense, pink hue. Her eyes drifted towards the long, black pedestal before her and then up towards the large seat carved into the wall. She eyed the way the flat, black crystal was shaped in a perfect L-shape with the ancient reptiles on either side of it. She could hear the red dragons breathing heavily as they lay, guarding the throne but she paid them no mind. They weren't the reason she was here.  
  
 _He is._  
  
Her eyes narrowed on the familiar man gently stroking the scales of one of the dragons. Her heart flooded her body with a volatile mixture of emotions. As she silently gazed at him, she felt a sense of loss. He hadn't said a word and she was already to fight.  
  
A tall man with exceptionally long, silver hair stood up and walked towards her. His black slacks were covered in dust. His white dress shirt had been stained with blood from his wounds. He was fine now; there wasn't a scratch on him. He lifted his dirty, wrinkled jacket and put it on. There was a bittersweet smile upon his lips. His pale green eyes were pinched and narrow. He almost couldn't look her in the eye.  
  
The girl realized what was about to happen. She didn't want to believe it but there was no way she couldn't. It was written all over his face. He wasn't acting now; this was real.  
  
“Welcome back, Misuteri,” he said solemnly. “It's been a long time.” He took another full stride towards her.

 _It has been a long time...since we've been here...since I've seen you...I thought you were avoiding me._  
  
Misuteri dismissed her thoughts as quickly as they came. She wanted to be happy they were together again but she could feel his burden as he approached her. With each step he drew nearer, the weight grew heavier. She resisted the urge to shake her head. “Why am I here, Kouken?” She could feel her throat tightening up.  
  
“This has gone on too long; I've stayed for too long.” Kouken swallowed hard as he looked down at Misuteri's blue eyes.  
  
“No, you don't get to just vanish and then walk out on me,” Misuteri almost shouted at him. “You don't get to just do the things you did...you don't get to just lie to me and then run away!” She couldn't hold back her anger.  
  
“I didn't have to come back here,” Kouken's sadness turned to frustration. “I didn't come back so you could yell at me.” He tried not to yell back. He was rather good at controlling his temper.  
  
“I don't care why you came back. You owe me an explanation. You owe me that much at least,” Misuteri grit her teeth and frowned. Her brow line was twitching as she tried to control her emotions.  
  
“I don't owe you anything, Misuteri,” Kouken said firmly. He asserted himself to guard against Misuteri's antagonizing nature. She knew exactly how to push his buttons and he knew it. He had to be prepared.  
  
They locked eyes for a moment. Kouken's hair started to float around him as his light blue energy radiated off of him. He let it out, slow and steady. He had far more control over himself than Misuteri did. She was surrounded by an intense, hot pink aura. It pulsated off of her and grew stronger with each beat of her heart. She was determined not to be defeated, even if it exhausted her.  
  
Kouken drew in a deep breath. He stopped manifesting his inner strength. He gazed softly at Misuteri. “Stop...before you hurt yourself,” he said kindly.  
  
 _Why are you always so condescending!?_  
  
Kouken was rarely ever condescending. He was often a perfect gentlemen. Misuteri simply wasn't used to it. His gentle, caring behavior confused her.  
  
He tilted his head to the side and took another step towards her. She was within arms reach now. He didn't reach out to her right away. He simply let his gaze wear her down.  
  
Misuteri turned away from him and shook her head. “Why do you always do that?” Her voice was still full of anger and frustration.  
  
“Do what?” He said playfully with a charming smile.  
  
Misuteri suspected he was playing innocent. He glanced up at him and then immediately looked away again. She was right. He slipped right passed her defenses like a lost puppy. She shook her head and groaned.  
  
She struggled not to get lost in her feelings. For a second, it was like everything used to be. It was like when he used to make her smile and laugh. She could feel it and it hurt.  
  
 _It'll never be like that again..._  
  
Kouken put his hand on her shoulder and smiled with more sincerity. “Everything's going to be okay,” he said softly. “Will you just hear me out?”  
  
Misuteri didn't believe him. She just looked up at him. He was a foot taller than her. Her angle always made his oval face and narrow jaw look softer than they really were. His slightly hooded eyes and his pouting lips made him almost impossible to resist. She drew her lips in between her teeth and turned her ear towards him.  
  
“Fine,” she said releasing her lips.  
  
Kouken's smile grew wider. He moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He took a step forward and pulled her with him. She resisted him. He looked down at her hesitant expression. “Come on, you still trust me, don't you?”  
  
 _Trust...hmph. I didn't think you knew the definition of the word._  
  
His question was rhetorical. He didn't expect an answer but it had the desired affect. She moved forward towards the tall, black throne.  
  
“Misu...You remember what happened, right? You remember when I... How I...?” Kouken spoke with regret.  
  
Misuteri remembered. She remembered that night all too clearly. She had already been transported back in time before he finished his sentence. At first, she could smell the sulfur in the air as the dragons spit their fiery breath at them and then she could hear the roaring flames.

* * *

  
  
“You're the only one that can defeat her. You have to prove that you're stronger than her. You have to take back control before it's too late,” Kouken's words echoed in her head.  
  
Kouken and Misuteri shared an encouraging look before he sprinted forward towards a scantily clad woman floating in front of the throne. He held his long, broad sword low at his side with both hands tight on the hilt. He dragged the tip of the blade across the red stone floor. He distracted their foe as she grew stronger.  
  
She could feel the hair on her arms stand up as wave after wave of energy flowed over her. She gripped her bow tightly in her right hand. She drew in a breath and felt the air between her fingers begin to tingle. She focused her spirit energy on her weapon.  
  
 _This is it. It's now or never._  
  
Kouken roared as he lifted his sword. He drew it above his head and then cut downward over the half-naked woman. She vanished. She moved so fast, she left only a faint image of herself behind. When his blade sliced through nothing but air, he spun on his heel. Their foe was between them.  
  
“Misuteri! Now!” He cried out. As his warning left his lips, one of the dragons reared up and raked its claws down his back.  
  
“It's over, Ayamaru!” Misuteri aimed her arrow of light straight at Ayamaru's chest.  
  
The dark haired woman vanished again just in time for Misuteri to see Kouken drop his weapon. He was falling forward with his arms out with the force of the dragon's blow. He was stunned. He couldn't dodge Misuteri's arrow as it flew through the air at his lower ribs.  
  
Misuteri couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She saw the blood gleaming on the sharp, white claws of the dragon. She saw the arrow stick him in the abdomen. It faded and blood gushed from his mouth. She felt disconnected from her body. She felt as if her feet hadn't moved but she was there, tending to Kouken, holding his wound. His shirt was soaked with blood. Her hands were, too. She was talking to him; she was telling him everything was going to be okay...until his heart stopped.

* * *

  
  
Kouken quickly saw the horror on Misuteri's face. He turned so he was in front of her. “Misu,” he said and then snapped his fingers. “Misu, I'm right here,” he called to her.  
  
Misuteri blinked rapidly and then took a sharp breath. She wiped a hand down her face and sighed. “Yeah...I'm back...” she said woefully. She shook her head to get the image of Kouken's lifeless gaze out of her head.  
  
“I've done a lot of thinking about what you told me...about how I...”  
  
“Yeah...how you came back and...” Misuteri couldn't bring herself to say it for some reason.  
  
“Yeah but the thing is...I still don't remember any of it...it's like I have bits and pieces...but that night...it's completely blank...” Kouken confided in Misuteri.  
  
Misuteri looked up at him optimistically. “It's okay. I'm sure you'll remember someday.” She gave him a big smile.  
  
“That's why I called you...That's why I wanted to meet here,” he paused.  
  
“So I can help you remember, right?” Misuteri smiled up at him still. She was more than ready to face her demons if it would help Kouken.  
  
He didn't reply right away. “That's not exactly what I had in mind. See, I've been doing a lot of thinking...and...I think I've figured out what happened...or at least part of it.”  
  
Misuteri's smile shrunk a little. She tilted her head and listened intently to him. She always admired how thoughtful and considerate he was. She respected his opinion, even if it differed from hers.  
  
“Misu...I want you to sit on that throne,” Kouken's request came abruptly. He couldn't dance around the issue any longer. They were standing right next to it.  
  
Misuteri shook her head. She ripped away and backed away from him. She hadn't realized they had gotten so close to it. “No...that's yours...not mine...”  
  
“Misu...please...I want you to...I need you to. It's the only way I'll know for sure,” Kouken pleaded with her.  
  
Misuteri still shook her head. She backed up towards the pedestal.  
  
“Misuteri!” Kouken inhaled sharply. He pointed at the shiny, black throne. “I need you to try...please...” his face softened. “Please...for me...”  
  
She couldn't look at him. She could never tell him no when he begged her and this time, he was on the verge of tears. She shuffled her feet forward. It took her a moment but she mustered enough courage to face him and her fears.  
  
“What if it rejects me...again?” Misuteri frowned and looked up fearfully at Kouken.  
  
The tall man took her shoulders in both his hands and pulled her in against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tightly. “I don't think you have to worry about that...not anymore...” He empathized with her so deeply that he couldn't put his emotions into words. “Just...believe in yourself as much as I believe in you...okay?” He felt her nod and squeeze her arms around his waist.  
  
Misuteri's face twitched as she tried to resist her tears. He was so warm. His arms felt so safe. She would have done anything to get him back. She laced her fingers to“I'll try...for you...”  
  
“Thank you,” he replied simply. He pulled his arms back from around her.  
  
The pair stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Misuteri was finally able to let go of him. She swallowed hard and stepped away from him. She stared at the throne and at the dragons as she convinced herself she deserved it.  
  
Misuteri was terrified. She was so frightened of being alone; it didn't matter how hard she tried to deny it. She knew Kouken couldn't leave her if she needed him. He would always put her before himself, even if it wasn't what was best for either of them. She felt safe with him despite her insecurities. He was the perfect distraction. He was the perfect escape.  
  
 _And it's pretty obvious what's happening here...he wants out..._  
  
Her entire world crashed down around her. All the lies, all the deceit faded and she could finally see the truth. She felt so selfish. It was just the two of them but she felt humiliated. She used him. She had been using him the whole time. She had convinced herself she loved him but she wasn't so sure she did anymore. He was just familiar and they were comfortable together. The depths of her emotions manifested themselves in her uncomfortable expression. She chewed on her lip and tried to steady her uneasy breathing. The pain and embarrassment was slowly replaced by a quiet inner peace.  
  
 _I have to know...I deserve to know...for sure._  
  
Misuteri turned to Kouken. “You don't want to be with me anymore...do you?” She bravely stared him in the eye.  
  
At first, all Kouken could do was frown and shake his head. It took him a moment before he could find his voice. “I'm sorry...”  
  
“Do you...did you ever love me?” Misuteri asked with her blue eyes dark and focused solely on him.  
  
“Yes,” he said impulsively. “I – I...” Kouken was caught off guard by her conviction. He averted his eyes and then dropped his chin in defeat. “I did...I mean...I still do...it's just not like how it was before...” his frown seemed permanently carved upon his lips.  
  
Misuteri dropped her gaze, too. “I know...I think...I think I feel the same way...”  
  
Kouken's eyes flicked upwards. “What?!” He was both relieved and confused. A part of him was almost a little insulted that he hadn't seen her reaction coming. He expected her to be distraught and lost without him. He didn't want her to be so upset but when she wasn't, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He silently chastised himself and his huge ego.  
  
“I mean...why else would you be willing to give up all that power? You don't feel right keeping it if you're gonna leave me, right? I know you pretty well, ya know.” She smiled at him a little and shrugged. “Look. It's okay. I appreciate it.”  
  
Kouken shook his head. “That's not it, Misu...”  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Then, what is it?  
  
“I can't believe I'm admitting this but...I already tried to leave...I couldn't...it wouldn't let me...you wouldn't let me...” Kouken's pride shattered into tiny pieces as he revealed his immorality.  
  
Misuteri almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes went wide with fury.  
  
 _He tried to keep it all for himself?!_  
  
“You tried to keep it all for yourself? And you weren't even going to tell me?” She dug her finger into her chest. “How dare you!” She took a sharp inhale and contemplated hitting him over the head with something.  
  
“No, it wasn't like that...that's not what I meant to do...I tried to leave it...but my Shadow...he wouldn't...he's too strong, Misuteri...that's why I have to go...” he pleaded with her to understand. “That's why I have to go...” his voice was almost a whimper.  
  
Misuteri tilted her head. She was almost dumbfounded. “I can't believe this. You blame this on him? On your Shadow?” Misuteri scoffed and shook her head. “I never thought you were such a coward...you didn't respect me enough to tell me the truth, so you ran...and when you couldn't leave...you blame him?!” Misuteri's chest heaved as she tried not to get violent. “You never cared, did you? The moment things got tough, you bolted...every time, Kouken, every time, you left me alone to scrape up the pieces.”  She was spewing little more than nonsense and so was he.  
  
“Misuteri! It's not like that. You wouldn't let me! I tried! You never listened! Of course I cared. I always cared. I still do.” He was in tears. He was frustrated and hurt. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her. He cared. He always cared. He wouldn't have stayed as long as he had. “All you did was push me away! You couldn't just be you; you always had to be some perfect version of yourself. I'm not the only one to blame!” He shouted over her accusations. He tried so hard to get through to her but nothing worked.  
  
Misuteri clenched her jaw and made a sound that was almost a scream. “I can't believe you...” she turned away from him and marched towards the throne. “Leave!” She yelled at him. “I don't need you,” she hissed as she plopped down against the hard stone. Her jeans provided little cushion.  
  
Kouken suddenly felt nauseous and weak. He stared at his feet. He hadn't expected her to be so hurtful. She rarely lashed out at him and when she did, he was usually ready for it. He had played the whole scenario over and over in his head but this time was different. She was different.  
  
He looked up at her and his eyes went wide. He could see why everything was so different. He tried not to smile because she hadn't noticed yet but he was elated.  
  
The moment Misuteri touched the throne, the entire room surged with energy. It gathered   at Misuteri's feet as if she were pulling it to her. It shot across the floor like lightning until it merged with Misuteri's bright pink aura. She drew in all the nearby latent spiritual energy.  
  
“Hmm,” Kouken couldn't hold back a tiny, content smile. “I guess you're finally ready after all.” He knew the real reason he felt weak. She had let him go. She wasn't lending him her strength anymore. It was about time he fought his own demons and regain his own inner strength.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about,” Misuteri said stubbornly. Her anger was fading and she grew more content with each second.  
  
Kouken's smile grew fuller. He flashed her his perfect, white teeth before replying. “Oh, I'm sure someday you'll figure it out. In the meantime, promise you won't stay mad at me forever?”  
  
Misuteri narrowed her eyes and frowned.  
  
 _Shouldn't I be asking you that?_  
  
She crossed her arms. “I guess, I can try...”  
  
They both knew that was a yes. They both knew what they had been through had bonded them together. They wanted to be friends. They didn't want to drift apart but it was for the best. They needed to find out who they were as individuals before they tried to figure out who they were together.  
  
Kouken put his hand on the side of his head. His bangs shifted into his face and he let out a small laugh. “Well, see you around, Misu,” he said before turning towards the door.  
  
“Yeah...see you around...” Misuteri replied lowly. She stared at her hands on her lap and at her feet. She watched him walk out the heavy black doors through dark hair. Hearing the door shut behind him made her want to scream.  
  
 _I didn't think he'd actually do it. How could he? How could he just leave?!_  
  
Misuteri's breathing became erratic. She was almost hyperventilating.  
  
 _What am I supposed to do now? I have no idea how to navigate Katharsi without him. Misuteri's gone...I'm supposed to take her place but I have no idea what that means! Who's gonna help me now? We were the only two that knew this place existed._  
  
Misuteri threw her hands up and leaned against the high back of the throne. She shifted to get more comfortable. She curled her legs in and leaned over one of the dragon's back. She relaxed against it. It was warm and comforting. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply with it.  
  
 _What am I supposed to do now? I have no idea how to be a leader on my own. And who in the hell am I supposed to lead? If I'm here...alone...doesn't that mean the war's over?_  
  
 _Meh. Oh well. I guess I'll figure it out. I have to. Even if I don't have Kouken's help, I've got other friends. Besides, this means I'll be able to do whatever I want without Mr. Cautious looking over my shoulder all the time. Man he took his job way too seriously sometimes._  
  
Misuteri rolled her eyes beneath her lids and smiled.  
  
 _Yeah. I like that idea. I guess this means I'm free. Whatever that means._  
  
Misuteri grew more confident in herself with each breath. It was the first time in her entire life that she didn't feel overwhelmed. Her insecurities had almost completely vanished. It was a surreal feeling but she was certain it wasn't a dream. For once, she wasn't lying to herself.  
  
 _I finally have a chance to be happy on my terms. I don't have to worry about hurting someone's feelings. I don't have to do something I don't want to for someone else. I get to make decisions my way and I don't have to justify them to anyone._  
  
Misuteri's thoughts sprinted through one profound concept to another almost too fast for her to completely comprehend them all but it didn't matter. Even if she couldn't think coherent thoughts, she understood how she felt perfectly. She was at peace. She had finally experienced serenity in it's purest form.  
  
 _I suppose Kouken was right. Everything is okay. I am ready._  
  
Misuteri had almost drifted asleep when the dragon beneath her drew in a sharp breath. It lifted her higher than normal pulling her out of her lulling thoughts. She had been suspended in very vulnerable state of mind. Her heart was open and she was too focused on herself to guard it. She heard the heavy door scrape against the floor again.  
  
She sat up and kicked her feet out in front of her. They barely reached the ground with her bottom all the way against the back of the throne. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Hey, Kouken...what're you doing back so soon? Did you forget something?” she asked lazily.  
  
“I apologize for the intrusion, m'lady, but it appears as if you have mistaken me for someone else,” the intruder spoke politely. His voice had an unusual cadence to it. He smiled devilishly at her.  
  
Misuteri's vision cleared as soon as she heard a voice that wasn't Kouken's. “Who are you?” Her voice was harsh. She immediately went on the defensive. She narrowed her eyes and readied herself for a fight. She leaned forward and put both feet on the ground. She put her hand on her hip, preparing to pull out her dagger. She stared forward at the man, observing his every move like a tigress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're left feeling like Kouken's a douche...well, you're supposed to. (Even though...he's really not.) This is Misuteri's story and I don't care how mutual of a break up two people have, there's gonna be some resentment, somewhere. The angst of the end of their relationship eventually gets worked out in Demons To Devils when they become friends again. 
> 
> If you're curious who the mystery man is, well, let me know and maybe I'll write another chapter sooner than I intend to. I am a people pleaser. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chasing The Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuteri's mystery guest reveals his identity - sort of - and then he antagonizes Misuteri into a chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for errors/typos. I'm working on a lot of different stuff and there's just not enough time in a day to do it all. I'll go back over it, soon, I promise. But I've got the full support of my amazing Beta, so you can expect chapters as quickly as I get them written.

Misuteri was ready to protect what was hers against the strange man before her. Her eyes were fixed on him. The man that had walked into her Altar Room was drastically different than the man that walked out. He was noticeably shorter than Kouken. His hair was dark and full. It was almost as long as Misuteri's hair. Unlike Kouken, he bore facial hair. His goatee was dark, like the rest of his hair but it had two striking thick, red streaks that grew from the corners of his mouth. She couldn't see his eyes clearly. He hid them behind his long bangs.   
  
Her eyes darted around his eccentric outfit. He was wearing all black with metal adornments. His undershirt, his pants, his belt, his boots and especially his long, leather coat were all varying shades of black. Misuteri could see the scuffs on his boots and the tightness of his fingerless gloves. His hair was slightly tousled and the tips of his coat were dirty with the golden dust from the desert outside.  
  
The man saw her eying him closely. He could feel her defensiveness in the air. Tiny sparks of electricity licked at his skin. He pulled something out of his mouth and threw his hands up in surrender. His long, black coat fluffed out around his waist. She could hear the metal rings and spikes clink together. They disguised the noise of his boot falling against the stone floor.  
  
 _Is that a sucker? This dude is eating a fucking lollipop!?_   
  
Misuteri resisted rolling her eyes. Instead she narrowed her them on the shiny, red sphere on the tiny white paper stick. She blinked and shook her head. His casual attitude and his taste in sweets distracted her from the two, very large sidearms he was sporting. He also had a number of knives hidden on his person. He was well armed for a man that acted so harmless.   
  
“I didn't mean to startle you, miss...” he flashed a toothy grin at her. “It is, miss, isn't it?”  He asked innocently, taking another step towards her.   
  
“That's none of your business.” Misuteri retorted.   
  
“Oh, well, I didn't mean any disrespect,” he put the sucker back in the side of his mouth and stared at her with a goofy smile on his face.   
  
“You didn't answer my question. Who are you and what do you want?” She kept her eyes narrow. She tilted her head curiously and secured her footing. Misuteri was determined not to let her guard down and yet, she found herself irresistibly intrigued.   
  
The man was over half way through the room when he finally stopped and spoke again.   
  
_How did that happen? I swore he was still standing by the door._   
  
“My name is Saiaku,” he said seriously while erecting his posture. It was clear he had stopped playing games. He chomped hard on the hard, sugary sphere in his mouth. He crushed the last half of his sucker and swallowed it. He smiled and flicked the stick towards Misuteri.   
  
Saiaku darted towards her while her attention was focused on the tiny piece of trash flying towards her face. He appeared before Misuteri. He stared her in the eye until he felt the stick crash against his coat. He swung his arm behind his back and caught it before it hit the ground. He stuck the soggy end back in his mouth and smiled. He stood straight, giving Misuteri room to breathe. “And I'm here 'cause I thought you could use some help. You're pretty new around here and when I heard you were finally back after all that drama with Ayamaru, I really wanted to meet you. I would've been here sooner but this is a pretty tricky place to find.”    
  
Misuteri was taken back.

_How does he know about Ayamaru? I guess she was pretty well known around here..._

She dismissed the thought, knowing it would distract her from the situation at hand. There was a stranger in her midst. She pushed against the dragons until her back was firmly pressed against the crystal throne. She tilted her head suspiciously. “How'd you do that?” She narrowed her eyes.   
  
Saiaku shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, that? That was nothing.” He turned around and walked back towards the door. He stopped when he got to the pedestal. He jumped and sat on it. He took the stick from his mouth and put his elbows on his knees. He kicked his feet like a child.  “I know this place in and out. I can show you the ropes if you want,” he said casually.   
  
“Why would you want to show me – a complete stranger – anything?” Misuteri tried not to let her curiosity get the best of her. It wasn't working.   
  
Saiaku's behavior was so odd that Misuteri couldn't help but be interested. The way he moved, the way he talked, and the way he looked were all very strange. She couldn't read him like Kouken and that frustrated her. He just kept staring up at the large geode above him. Misuteri was impressed with how fast he was. She did her best to hide it but it was written all over her face.  
  
 _If he wanted to hurt me, he probably already would have._   
  
Saiaku waited a moment and then shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “I don't know. I just thought you could use a little help, that's all,” he said while hopping off of the pedestal. “If that's not the case, I guess I'll leave,” he said sounding disappointed as he dragged his feet towards the door.  
  
“No...wait,” Misuteri said. She stood up and took a step towards him. She paused as he turned around. She could see straight into his sharp, blue eyes. They made her nervous and uncomfortable. “I really could use some help...” she said looking away from his piercing gaze. “I am pretty new here, after all.” Misuteri gave him a big, welcoming smile.   
  
_I can't afford to alienate anyone...even if they are...weird._   
  
Saiaku's gaze softened and he smiled back before he moved too quickly for Misuteri to see once again. She spun around, following a gust of wind. Her brows furrowed as she looked down at the small, unassuming man lazily sprawled out over her throne. He had his legs kicked up over the back of one dragon while leaning back on the other with his arms folded behind his head. He smiled up at her.   
  
“This is a pretty comfy spot you've got here,” he said with a grin.   
  
“Hey,” Misuteri reflexively reached down and smacked Saiaku's arm. “Get off of my throne!” The last words felt strange as they formed on her tongue. She glared at him.   
  
The man opened his eyes wide and his grin narrowed. “Alright, alright,” he said sitting up, “ya don't have to pitch a fit, sweetheart.” He stood up.   
  
Misuteri was almost eye level with him with her high heeled boots on. She stared at him relentlessly.   
  
Saiaku didn't hold her gaze for long. He nudged her lightly as he walked by. “You don't have to be so uptight, ya know,” he said like he had done nothing wrong.   
  
Misuteri let the force of his movement spin her around. She moved her hand instinctively to her side. She felt the holster of her dagger. It was empty.   
  
_Where'd it go?_   
  
Saiaku turned around waving her black utility knife by the blade near his head. He shot her a look that was more a predatory glare. “Looking for this?” He said nonchalantly. “You know, I don't think little girls like you should play with such dangerous toys.”   
  
“Give it back!” She shouted at him reaching for her knife.   
  
Saiaku quickly withdrew his hand and dodged her sloppy advance. “You're going to have to try harder than that if you want it back,” he moved quickly towards the door. “In fact, you're going to have to catch me.”   
  
Less than a second passed before he pulled the large, black door open and exited Misuteri's Altar Room. She groaned loudly in frustration. She sprinted towards him.   
  
_This guy...he's infuriating!_   
  


* * *

  
In a small, dimly lit room Saiaku sat in a folding chair at a square table. His long coat was draped over the back of it. He sat leaning back against the chair with one arm and one leg stretched out in front of him. A harsh, yellow light cast down from the singular bulb that hung above him. He was waiting for something.   
  
A card spun across the table at him. It glided over the smooth, plastic cover as if it were floating just above the surface. Saiaku caught it and the proceeding four cards as they were rapidly flicked at him with ease. He leaned forward and picked them up. He fanned them out and grinned.   
  
Saiaku took his hand and leaned back into his chair with a smirk. “If all you wanted to do was play cards, I'm sure there are plenty of girls you could've played with instead of me,” he said dampening his irritated tone. “I don't particularly care for being summoned.”   
  
An obese man sat forward. He had darker skin than Saiaku. The top of his head was shiny, with a thick, brown crown around his ears. He had a mustache to match. He put his elbows on the table and rearranged his cards. When he was finished, he slid the rest of the deck into the middle of the table. The man scoffed before taking a drink from a dark brown, glass bottle. “Boy, it's about time you earn your keep,” he said in an authoritarian tone.   
  
Saiaku scoffed in rebellion. “And what exactly does that mean?”   
  
“Haven't you heard? Ayamaru was defeated by the Light,” he patronized Saiaku.   
  
“Yeah, so what?” Saiaku wasn't giving up his careless attitude. “You think because I knew her, I care. Why should I?”  
  
The man grumbled. He was far more mature than Saiaku; he was more than twice his age. He cooled his temper before continuing. “That means her Light has a direct link here, to Katharsi. She cannot be allowed to roam free. Her Light...it'll infect others. If that happens, we'll have a full on rebellion!” He added emphasis to make sure Saiaku understood the gravity of the situation.   
  
Saiaku leaned forward and narrowed his eyes across the table. “What do you expect me to do about it?” He said with a quick twitch of his eyebrow.   
  
The man sighed heavily. “Her Light...she's about your age...I want you to...charm her. Lure her here so we can do damage control.”   
  
“Isn't here the last place we want her?” Saiaku retorted logically.   
  
The man took in a deep breath and ground his teeth together. “No, you idiot,” he scolded Saiaku. “If she's here, she'll work with us instead of against us.”   
  
“Hmmm.” Saiaku mused to himself as he sat back in his chair. “I see...that's very clever...”   
  
“I'm glad I've finally gotten through to you,” the heavy man replied. He shifted his weight and pulled something out of his back pocket. He flicked it towards Saiaku the same way he did the cards. “This is who you'll be looking for.”   
  
Saiaku plopped his cards face down on the table and picked up a photograph of Misuteri and Kouken. His eyes outlined the round curve of her face and then the curve of her bust.   
  
“First we have to figure out a way to get that bean stalk of a guardian out of the way before we can get to her,” he explained.   
  
“Wait a second...” Saiaku paused in thought. “I've seen these two before...we... this is Ayamaru's Light?” He said a little exasperated. A look of astonishment washed over his face and then a smile. “And to think...I thought this was going to actually be a challenge.”   
  
“Don't get too cocky,” the man warned Saiaku. “She won't be like the others. You'll have to charm her, not bribe her.”   
  
Saiaku leaned forward on the table and slowly rolled his eyes up towards his companion. “I'm pretty sure I can trick one human girl into letting me mark her. I mean, Ayamaru knew me...knew Katharsi inside and out but this girl is as helpless as a new born lamb,” he snickered. He rose to his feet. He shoved the photo in his back pocket and picked up his coat. He yanked it on in a hurry.   
  
“What about that boy with her?" he asked. Saiaku didn't answer. "You'd best not let your guard down, son,” the man said cautiously. He wasn't sure if he should beam with pride at his son finally taking initiative or be annoyed at his careless attitude.   
  
Saiaku let out a long sigh. “Don't worry about me so much, Dad. I've got this,” he said before turning around. He quickly left the room.   
  
“You best not disappoint me, boy, or you'll regret it...” Saiaku's father stood up and he gathered the cards. He added them to the deck and then pulled the long chain above the table. When the light went out, he vanished. 

* * *

  
  
Misuteri followed Saiaku out into the desert. The sun was high and the light was harsh. It blinded her as she stepped out from the dark cave. The wind was hot and dry but neither of them seemed uncomfortable despite their heavy clothing.   
  
“Alright, dude, give it back. I'm not in the mood to play games with you,” she barked at him as he sprinted towards a simple, yellow dirt bike.  
  
He did not respond. He had lifted a hood over his head and pulled a pair of thick goggles over his eyes. His entire head was shrouded in darkness. His gloves covered his fingertips now. He started the motorbike and accelerated.  
  
 _God damn it!!_  
  
Misuteri groaned in frustration again. She darted over to her sport bike. She yanked her heavy, full helmet over her head, completely ignoring her hair and without concern for her nose. She clasped it and straddled the sleek, black and pink machine. She lifted the kickstand and turned the ignition key. It only took her five seconds but she had already almost lost sight of Saiaku. She took off in his direction while her anger seethed.  
  
 _I don't care who the hell he thinks he is...sitting in my throne...taking my knife...acting all harmless and then being a cocky little douche._  
  
 _When I catch him, he's gonna pay, that little twerp!_   
  
Misuteri had followed Saiaku's tracks over the cracked earth for a few minutes before she finally caught up to him. He had finally stopped near the edge of a cliff. As Misuteri approached he pulled a pair of ear buds from his ears and smiled.   
  
“Alright,” Misuteri said under her helmet. She unclipped the chin strap and yanked it over her head. “That's enough, now give it back,” she said holding out her hand. She didn't kill her bike's engine. The low hum and the warmth from the machine made her feel strong and confident. She expected Saiaku to come to her.   
  
Without a word, he turned away from her. He held his right hand out with his fingers spread wide. The air in front of him began the swirl, pulling in the dust and tiny rocks.   
  
“Saia – ku...” Misuteri watched in awe as the wind began to glow. First, the wind turned white as it circled. Then, there was a flash of light and the swirling stopped. Misuteri rubbed her eyes and tried to take a closer look. She didn't move from her bike. Instead, she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes.  
  
 _What is that? Is that...like a portal? Where does it go? Is that how he got here?_   
  
She could see low, twinkling lights against the dark blue background. The sun in the desert was too bright for her to be able to see much else. It distracted her as Saiaku moved again.   
  
He watched her closely as she peered into the portal he had created. She was curious and that was his in. All he had to do was dazzle her with a few cheap tricks, maybe save her life in an unexpected accident and then she would be hooked. No innocent, good-hearted girl like Misuteri could resist him after that. He hopped on his motorcycle and started it.   
  
Misuteri felt the vibration of her own bike between her legs as Saiaku revved his engine. By the time she looked up, he was already half way through the mystical gateway. It seemed to swallow him whole.   
  
_Ah...nope...not happening. I am not following some strange dude through a portal... not now...not ever._  
  
Misuteri took in a deep breath and then sighed as she balanced herself on the saddle of her bike. She turned the wheel and let off the break. She turned away from the portal and followed her tracks back towards her Altar Room.   
  
A moment passed and Misuteri could not dismiss her curiosity. Saiaku was so arrogant; she couldn't let him get away with taking her favorite knife. Kouken gave her that knife. It had sentimental value. She had no idea if or when she would see him again to get it back. She rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration again.  
  
Without further hesitation, she leaned and turned her bike around. Her eyes were fixed firmly on her target. She had no idea what was on the other side or if he would even still be there. She accelerated rapidly, trying to make it through the swirling energy before she lost her gall. At the very last second, she grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. If you're not sure how to feel about Saiaku - friend or foe - that means I'm doing my job right. However, if you're feeling uneasy about his father, also, good. :) I've finally found my villain for A Demon & A Doll. (Which is kind of a break through with what I've got planned for Demons to Devils.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're left feeling like Kouken's a douche...well, you're supposed to. (Even though...he's really not.) This is Misuteri's story and I don't care how mutual of a break up two people have, there's gonna be some resentment, somewhere. The angst of the end of their relationship eventually gets worked out in Demons To Devils when they become friends again.
> 
> If you're curious who the mystery man is, well, let me know and maybe I'll write another chapter sooner than I intend to. I am a people pleaser. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
